


Mother

by Kikurukina



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Mother's Day 2017, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikurukina/pseuds/Kikurukina
Summary: Things are quiet now in Sunny Bay. The fighting is over. Praxina went back to her home on Ephedia. Talia is trying to rebuild her kingdom and Auriana is back in Volta catching up with her thirty-three siblings. The band is on hold because Iris has high school on Earth, but the house is not the same anymore. It's quiet and it lacks the warmth and love it once had when was Aunt Ellen had simply been a human woman, and not the formidable Lady Ellira, an imperial knight from Calyx. Iris does not know how to move forward knowing that Aunt Ellen was just a knight doing as she was told.Fanfic inspired by Mother's Day





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story inspired by Mother's Day that will mainly explore the relationship between Iris and Aunt Ellen/Ellira.

The topic of Mother’s Day weekend came up at the dinner table as Iris was using her fork to make crisscross patterns in her mashed potatoes. She _loved_ garlic mashed potatoes, but she was stuffed. 

…perhaps it would not hurt to finish the last bite.

She spooned it into her mouth and let the buttery mash melt on her tongue.

Aunt Ellen picked up the girl’s plate and put it in the dishwasher, shaking her head at Iris’ self-indulgent groan. “You better have room for dessert.” No _sweetie_ , or _honey_ , or even _Iris_. Not anymore, Aunt Ellen rarely spoke to her with the same warmth as before. They were back at their house in Sunny Bay, but it was not the same anymore.

They were not mother and daughter anymore. They were knight and princess, Lady Ellira and Princess Iris of Ephedia. The thought sliced through Iris like a hot knife and those thoughts had been shooting through her for the last two weeks. 

Iris fidgeted in her seat. Nathaniel had asked her for help in choosing pearl earrings for his mother for the upcoming weekend.

She inhaled, preparing a question on her tongue. Ellira cut her off.

“So, what are you doing for Mother’s Day?” the woman asked, like nothing was wrong between them.

Iris’ heart inflated, hoping that this was the chance to somehow repair this rift between them. The last few weeks had become torturous and the loneliness was becoming unbearable. Iris did not have the words explain how she felt, she was not even sure she had the courage.

“Do you want to go Ephedia for a few days and spend it with the Queen of Ephedia?” Ellira added. “I could make a portal and send you to the capital.”

“Wouldn’t you come too?”

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine by yourself. The capital isn’t that scary,” she said like it was just Iris going to summer camp for a few weeks, and not another planet. 

Iris bit her lower lip. “Yeah, okay, I’ll go. But, you’re coming too, right?”

“Of course.”

Later that night, Iris found herself crying as she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She rolled Nathaniel’s ring on her finger but she found no comfort in that. What did it mean to have a mother anymore? When she had found out who Aunt Ellen truly was, she had felt a mixture of relief and betrayal. She no longer had to hide that she was an Ephedian princess even if she had been sad about Aunt Ellen hiding the even bigger secret from her. She had always thought that there were no big secrets between them until Aunt Ellen had dropped that biggest bomb on her—and it had all been because her biological mother had ordered her to.

What if Aunt Ellen had never actually loved her? Ellira was an imperial knight and a Calixan, meaning she was loyal and dutiful to a fault. Maybe Aunt Ellen had never been real and it was all a lie.

The one that had raised her—that had _loved_ her—was gone.

She wanted her Aunt Ellen back.

* * *

_To be continued... (yes, there will be more)_


End file.
